


I Do

by marchtwentyfour



Series: Married Markjin [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you remind me again why I’m the one carrying the boquet and walking down the aisle?” - Park Jinyoung, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I haven't attended a wedding in years and everything here is based on movies I've watched and stories from my cousin.

“Can you remind me again why I’m the one carrying the boquet and walking down the aisle?” Jinyoung turns to his best friend, waving the carefully arranged and wrapped flowers that Bambam, their wedding coordinator, just handed him. It was a beautiful shade of purple, almost lavender and he thinks they look amazing. Except, why was he the one carrying it again?

The best friend, Jackson Wang, was sitting on the comfortable couch and was thumbing through a magazine pages without even looking up to say, “Because Mark is the one that proposed?”

“ Uh. I’m the one that proposed, in case you forgot even though you were  _ there _ ?” Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed when he realized Jackson wasn’t listening. He looked around him and saw the shoes he wore going to the venue. Grabbing it, he threw the left side and hit Jackson’s knee, finally catching his best friend’s attention.

“ What the fuck--Jinyoung? It’s your wedding, can you  _ not _ ?” he dusted his slacks.

“I’m having a tiny panic attack about getting married and all you care about is your clothes?” Jinyoung asked. He turns around to look at himself in the full body mirror. With the gray suit and his collared shirt inside, he looks good and he smiles at himself a little. Jumping slightly, he didn’t even notice when Jackson had stood up and walked to his side.

“We decided that you walk down the aisle because you, my friend,” Jackson had pinched his cheeks. “You’re less likely to turn around and run away from the love of your life.”

“We’re starting in 10 minutes, Jinyoung hyung. My assistant will come get you in 5.” Bambam peeked inside the room. He smiled at Jinyoung’s obvious shock on his face. “Don’t worry too much, Jinyoung hyung. Good luck!”

Panicked, Jinyoung turns to Jackson who was about to leave as well, “Jackson-ah. Why do I want to do this again?” And he looked so scared, almost close to tears that Jackson took pity on him.

“Because you love him, you idiot.” Jackson punches his best friend’s arms lightly.

Jinyoung’s face softened a little as he smiles, “I do. I love him.”

“Great!” Jackson opens the door and winks one last time. “Now go tell him that.”

  
  


From behind the close door of the huge hall that Mark’s family chose, Jinyoung could hear Mendelssohn’s Wedding March being played by the hired orchestra. His Mom and Dad were on either side of him, eyes both watery as they try to dab it with the tissues that Bambam had given them earlier.

“We love you, Jinyoung-ah.” His Mom reminded him, voice quivering as she dabbed the side of her eyes once more.

“If Mark ssi hurts you, I will chase him away with my cane.” His Dad  waved his cane around for emphasis, earning a chuckle from his wife and son. “I’m not joking!”

“We get it, Dad.” Jinyoung tells him, just before the doors open and bright lights spill out. The Wedding March was louder than ever.

His wedding entourage walked down the aisle one by one, soon leaving him with only Jackson in front of him as his Man of Honor. Just before Jackson left, he turned around to look at Jinyoung one last time.

“I will always be your first no matter what, Nyoungie.” he giggled, causing Jinyoung’s Mom and Dad who were used to Jackson’s antics, to laugh as well. Then he, too, was walking down the aisle and even waving to some people.

“This is it, Jinyoung-ah.” His Mom whispered, wrapping her arms around his.

Jackson arrived in his seat. Everyone stood up. The music dropped down to something slower. All their eyes were on him. But for some reason, they don’t matter. The family members he had to invite because his parents told him to? Who cares. The workmates that would most likely gossip about him later? Who cares. The friends that would make fun of him later? Who. Cares.

Because as Jinyoung walks down the ridiculously red carpet with flower petals all over it, there was only one person’s gaze on him that mattered. Down there, on the front, waiting beside his Dad and wearing Jinyoung’s favorite black suit on him was his future husband.

Mark Tuan wasn’t just  _ smiling _ . He was full-on grinning, that smile that shows his full set of teeth and crinkles the side of his eyes. The smile that either make people think he’s weird or find him adorable. Jinyoung loves that smile, but loves the man smiling at him that way more.

And the closer Jinyoung gets, the more he’s reminded why he wanted  _ this _ .

No, not the huge party where their friends and family congratulate them nonstop and expect them to talk a lot. He could do without the lavish food and decoration. But he wanted  _ this _ , Mark looking at him as if he built the Universe.

_ I love you _ . Mark mouthed when Jinyoung was close enough to see how his eyes were red a little.

Jinyoung couldn’t even reply because they were suddenly face to face, his parents letting go of his arms to shake Mark’s Dad’s hand and Mark’s himself. Soon Jinyoung’s vacated arms were being replaced with Mark’s.

“Hello.” Mark just said simply.

“Hello to you, too.” Jinyoung replies.

And arm in arm, they walk in front of the officiator who gave them a huge smile and didn’t even mind that both of them were close to tears at that point.

  
  


If you ask Jinyoung about the whole ceremony, he probably wouldn’t even remember anything besides that  _ one  _ part where he truly burst into tears and had Mark hugging him tightly, wiping the tears with the sleeves of his suit.

“I, Mark Tuan, choose you Park Jinyoung to be no other than yourself. I’ve seen you at your best and stayed with you at your worst. I’ve met the Jinyoung that smiled and bounced off with energy. Saw how that boy grew up, watched him become quiet and serious. I’ve loved you through all your faces, with everything you’ve been through. Without asking for more, you knew I loved you without needing to speak it out loud. I’ve never said the words to you enough,” Mark smiles at him softly before saying, “I love you and I am devoted to you. I marry you with no questions, no hesitations, no doubts and I will continue that way even after. Will you take me?”

Jinyoung couldn’t even talk, could only nod his head and wait for Mark to finish putting the ring on his finger before jumping him for a hug. It was the longest Mark had probably spoken in the six years they’ve dated and the ten years they’ve known each other and all for him. All for Jinyoung.

“This makes my own vow feel stupid.” Jinyoung says, loud enough for everyone to hear without the microphone. He wipes the tears with his own sleeves this time before taking a deep breathe.

And in complete English, Jinyoung delivers his own vow. “Today, I promise you this: I will be quiet when you need me to, and loud when you’re on one of your moods. I will listen to you speak in those rare moments you share your feelings, and fill in the silence when you don’t have any words to say. I will take care of you when you’re feeling crazy or when you’re sick in bed. Together we can be so much more, with laughter and silence and tears. Let me love you today, tomorrow and all the days of our shared lives.”

Jinyoung doesn’t know if it’s because of the message or because of the effort of memorizing those words in Mark’s first language that had his husband crying. But it doesn’t matter because as Jinyoung slips the ring on Mark’s finger, Mark was the one jumping him for a hug, and he knew he did well.

Not needing to be told, the both of them leaned in for the kiss at the same time. They were both smiling when they broke off the kiss, promises of  _ later  _ clear in each other’s eyes. For now, they face their family and friends, waving and smiling at all of them.

  
  


Later during the reception where Bambam had Jinyoung and Mark sitting  _ on a bed  _ for the pictorial, the two of them giggling at their friends. Jinyoung has the boquet on his hand and Mark has his arms on Jinyoung’s waist.

“Let’s take a photo with the whole gang!” Bambam announces, already calling everyone else.

“Gang?” Jinyoung turns to Mark, confused.

Mark just shakes his head, amused.

Everyone was on the bed with them. Youngjae and Jaebum besides Mark while Yugyeom and Bambam were kneeling behind them, all except Jackson who was still standing at the side.

“Jackson-ah, come here quickly.” Jinyoung called, patting the space beside him that everyone had reserved for his best friend. But Jackson wouldn’t budge, just continues pouting at the side. “Are you or are you not coming, Jackson?”

“I don’t want to.” Jackson was pouting, arms crossed and everyone was laughing at him. Mark’s face was buried on Jinyoung’s neck, hiding his giggles. “I’m upset with both of you!”

Jinyoung just rolled his eyes, too used at his best friend’s over dramatics. “Come here and take a photo with us, Jackson. Hurry up!”

“I am 100% disappointed with you, Park Jinyoung!” Jackson announces before he finally walks over and plops down besides Jinyoung. He pushed away Jinyoung’s arms that were about to rest on his shoulders, glaring at his best friend. “Don’t touch me.”

“Let’s just take a photo, please?” Bambam complains from behind them, knees tired from waiting.

“Say Markjin!” Youngjae screams.

When the photographer clicked the shutter, Jinyoung was smiling brightly. He has everything in the world just beside him, his husband on his left, best friend on his right and his friends around him.

“Love you.” Mark whispers.

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the overflowing fluff!


End file.
